The End
by Nerfman2227
Summary: Stories based of the end of multiple Sonic the Hedgehog games. More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: End of Sonic 1

This was it. Sonic zoomed into the lair of Dr. Robotnik, his enemy. The walls were lined with broken wires, and purple screens. Sonic the Hedgehog had already made short work of the doctor's lair, but now he had one last thing to do. He jogged past the seemingly endless stretch of lair. Now he was in Robotnik territory. Sonic heard the doctor's menacing laughter that at the beginning of his quest, would have been like nails to a chalkboard. But now, he saved the animals, and destroyed Robotnik's temporary bases. Sonic had destroyed the egg-shaped man's flying contractions. Now, his final battle was…..pillars. The genius Robotnik had decided to hide in a pillar, that….could crush Sonic if he wasn't careful. But he knew just what to do. When Egghead's pillars came down he jumped right into them. Immediately after, he had to dodge the purple balls of pure energy being aimed at him. Sonic kept doing this, keeping careful, until Robotnik's delicate machine exploded. The base began to explode too, and both Sonic and Robotnik decided it was a good idea to leave. While Sonic could run at the speed of sound, Robotnik resorted to climbing into his flying Egg. Sonic jumped into once, and the thing exploded with Dr. Robotnik in it. It crashed into the bottom of the lair.

Sonic let himself out, and found himself in the Green Hill he called home. The animals were jumping around with glee. They knew Sonic was their savior, and wanted to thank him. Sonic took a victory lap and jumped forward, with his finger pointed towards the now exploding base of Robotnik.


	2. Chapter 2: End of Sonic 2

"Get back here, Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards his enemy. "Fat chance, Sonic!" Eggman said. "Yeah, almost as fat as him!" Sonic whispered to his best friend, Tails. He chuckled, as he flew on. Sonic pressed on towards Eggman finally getting right under his flying mech, and jumped towards it. It exploded, leaving Eggman charred and angry. "Grrr…SONIC! Too bad I have all the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman said, as he threw the emeralds into a pit. "Now, they power my greatest creation ever- The Death Egg!" Then, they saw the giant, metal Eggman head rise from out of the pit, taking the emeralds with it. Eggman jumped into a rocket and blasted off towards it. "Tails, I'm going to go after him. You stay here and make sure I get down safe," Sonic said as he jumped in the last rocket heading for the Death Egg. It was a shorter trip then he thought. He was already docking. Sonic found himself in Eggman's central control room. Just then, he heard an intercom. "Welcome to my masterpiece, Sonic! Enjoy my latest creation: Silver Sonic! Ta-ta for now!" A metallic robot descended from the ceiling. "This must be Silver Sonic," Sonic thought. Too easy for our hero! Then, his silver doppelganger lunged towards him. Sonic jumped on his head and the scrap metal took damage! This repeated 7 times, then Silver Sonic exploded, with sonic narrowly escaping the bits of metal. Then the door behind him opened. Eggman was on the other side. Sonic ran towards him, but Eggman still had the upper hand! "How does someone that big run that fast?" Sonic pondered. "Because his legs are longer," the writer said. Eggman jumped into a hole in the floor. A top closed down on the hole, and then a giant robot in the likeness of Eggman rose from the pit. "Whoa!" Sonic said. The thing walked towards Sonic, and then shot into the sky. It fell, crashing into the floor. Sonic jumped right into the body of the robot, and it malfunctioned. This happened a total of eleven more times, before the thing just exploded, and the Death Egg with it. Sonic jumped into space. Tails watched from the ground. His hero was about to die. Then he had an idea. Tails jumped into the Tornado, and flew into the sky. Sonic, still falling, activated his super form, with the Chaos Emeralds her grabbed from Eggman's control center. Then Tails reached Super Sonic, and they flew side by side back to Mobius.


	3. Chapter 3: End of Sonic 3

Sonic stood on the docking bay of the Death Egg 2.0, now rising to the sky. He could not prevent the launch of the station this time. Robotnik had gotten the Chaos Emeralds and harnessed their full power. Finally Sonic had gotten rid of that red demon Knuckles, but now he had another demon to deal with. Dr. Robotnik's final creation rose from the ground. It was his usual floating mech, now reinforced with glass, spikes on top and humongous arms, reinforced with titanium plating. Too easy. The contraption rammed towards Sonic, and he lunged towards it, placing a heavy dent into the flying bot. This happened again. And again. And yet again, until Sonic realized something. Dr. Robotnik's contraptions were designed to repeat their attacks. "I suppose he thinks his attack patterns are genius, that they'll never fail," Sonic said while placing the final dent into the flying mech , " But he's wrong!" The bot exploded and crashed below. The dock on which Sonic stood broke away from the Death Egg, and the masterpiece of Eggman exploded far away. Sonic managed to land the dock on the ground, and took satisfaction, knowing that Dr. Robotnik was once again defeated, and probably throwing bits of his destroyed Death Egg off a cliff.


End file.
